


life & love

by hoseokmin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, SLIGHT smut near the end, Single Parents, Slice of Life, dad!hyungwon, only slight, toddler!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: Hyungwon didn't have the time for love. His only worry is his two year old, Changkyun.Until Hoseok comes into their life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sudden inspiration comes at weird times. I know this probably isn't at all like their personalities and that's okay-- idk I just wanted to see Hyungwon as a dad okay? Changkyun as a baby too. ah anyways~ please enjoy this mess 
> 
> or not that's okay too
> 
> ((I SWEAR I WROTE THIS BEFORE MONSTA X-RAY I TOLD THE FUTURE))

He doesn't mean to fall asleep on the sofa, a small little lump of two year old on his lap, his head rested comfortably on the back. His little black headed son was curled up like a puppy in his arms, his tiny fingers splayed across his chest. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did.

So naturally, when he woke up three hours later his neck was stiff and his legs were numb. Two year olds could get heavy, it seemed, although he knew that by now.

Hyungwon gazed lovingly into the face of his little boy, brushing his black hair out of his eyes and rubbing his little cheek with his thumb. Being a single dad was hard, but moments like these made it all worth it.

"Daddy?" murmured the soft, sleepy voice of his son, his small eyes fluttering open at the touch of his father. Hyungwon replied with a soft smile.

"Yes, Changkyunnie?" He cooed gently, his voice laced with grogginess.

"I'm hungry."

"Mm... me too," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Lets fix a snack, yeah?"

Gently, he stood up with the little boy still cradled in his arms and walked toward their small kitchen. The little boy clung to him sleepily as he started to cook ramen, rubbing his tiny face against his shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Changkyunnie?"

"What happen to mommy?"

Hyungwon stiffened slightly, pausing his action of putting the packet of noodles into the boiling water. "I've told you already, Changkyunnie."

"I know, daddy. I just wanna know again."

Hyungwon sighed, pressing a kiss to the little boy's forehead and placing him on the counter. He and his son were alike in many ways, they were both quiet and timid and loved to sleep. Though, where Hyungwon was grumpy and cold, Changkyun was warm and affectionate. Hyungwon's weakness was always his little son, because he brought the best out of him.

"Sit still and daddy will tell you the story again, okay, Changkyunnie?" the little boy replied with a nod, placing his tiny hands in his lap and swinging his socked feet. "Okay," the father said, turning back to cook their food. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess and her handsome prince. They were in love, Changkyunnie, do you know what love is?"

The little boy nodded. "I love my daddy," he said simply.

Hyungwon smiled. "And I love my Changkyunnie. So the prince and the princess planted a little seed in their garden, and one day, the seed grew strong and ready to be plucked." Changkyun smiled excitedly. "Soon, their very own prince was born. They named him Changkyun."

As always, the little boy squealed at his name. Hyungwon laughed, fixing the noodles in a bowl and fixing the broth. He frowned.

"But, the princess couldn't be with her princes. She had important business to attend to in another far away land," he said. Changkyun pouted.

"Why daddy?"

Hyungwon placed the finished ramen on the stove, standing in front of his little boy and letting him place his little hands on his chest. The father slid his thin fingers on either side of Changkyun's cheeks. He didn't have the heart to tell him she died while he was born, her life taken away in an instant. One day they were planning a wedding and a nursery and the next he was planning her funeral. "Sometimes, we don't know why baby."

"Will I ever see mommy?"

Hyungwon pursed his lips, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Changkyun looked up at him with his innocent small eyes, his tiny hands placing over his father's big ones on his cheeks. "No, baby, mommy won't ever be back."

Changkyun frowned. "I no mean to hurt daddy," he said, his own eyes welling with tears. Changkyun was so sensitive, but he was hard as a rock. He rarely let his feelings show unless he was really hurting.

"It's okay, baby," the father said gently, cradling him in his arms. "Why are you crying, huh? Tell daddy what's wrong."

Changkyun wiped his eyes with his fists, his little chin quivering. "Why won't mommy come back? Mommy no love Kyunnie?"

Hyungwon sighed softly, grabbing their bowl of ramen and sitting with him at the table, rubbing his little back as he cried silently on his chest. He must've had a dream about mothers, or he seen a mother on television or he saw one of his nursery mate's mothers. He could tell it was bothering the little boy, and it broke his heart.

"Baby," he said softly, trying to hide his own tears. "Changkyunnie, listen baby," he cooed. "Mommy never wanted to leave you. She loved you with all her heart." The little boy sniffed sadly from below him, and Hyungwon wiped his own eyes with his sleeve. "She had to go, she loved you so so much but she had to go, Kyunnie. I don't know why, but she had to." He brought in a shaky breath.

"Mommy love Kyunnie?"

Hyungwon nodded. "She had your name picked out the moment we knew you were a boy," he said, looking down at him and smiling sadly. "She loved you more than the stars in the sky, Kyunnie. The moment you moved in her belly the first time, I don't think I've ever seen her so happy."

Changkyun smiled sadly back at him, his eyes brimming with tears still. "Remember the pajamas I showed you? In the little box, it looked like a wolf?" The boy nodded. "She picked that out, just for you. Just so you could be warm when you came home."

Hyungwon brushed his hair out of his eyes again, wiping the tears away from his chubby cheeks. "Guess what, Changkyunnie," he said softly. "You look just like mommy."

Changkyun smiled gently once more. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You have her nose and eyes and chubby little cheeks," he squeezed them for good measure, "and her tiny hands and her toes," he added a squeeze to his socked feet. The boy giggled. "Mommy will always be with Changkyunnie, okay? We always carry her in our hearts."

The baby sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve and nodded. "Daddy love mommy?" he asked, trying to eat some of the ramen. Hyungwon helped him and smiled.

"Yes, Daddy loved mommy a lot," he answered while feeding the baby, sneaking in bites to himself. He didn't want to admit to his son how he disregarded him the first few days of his life. How his mother and best friend had to take care of him, how he hated him for taking away his precious fiancée. It took an entire week, a serious talk with his best friend, and an entire day by himself to finally break down and love the little boy. He was now all he had, he couldn't bare the thought of how he felt about him at first. Some nights it ate him up inside, he almost drowned in guilt.

Those nights he held his son extra tight.

"Changkyunnie?"

"Yea, daddy?"

"You know daddy loves you more than anything, right?" he said softly, playing with the little boy's sweater sleeve. He was always afraid he never told him that enough, or he didn't give him enough affection, or he acted too cold to his son in any way.

Changkyun looked at him and smiled. "Uh-huh. Changkyunnie loves daddy too."

Hyungwon smiled. He knew things would be okay.

__________

Hyungwon didn't mean to almost run over someone with his cart. He didn't mean to curse at him under his breath, he was angry and tired and Changkyun wouldn't stop screaming because he didn't get the right gummies. He didn't mean to freeze when the male turned around, flashing him the brightest smile and digging in his pockets. He barely sputtered when the male gave Changkyun a lollipop, causing the baby to squeal and quieten down while he sucked on it happily.

"I uh. Sorry," Hyungwon muttered. God, he was the most beautiful person he laid eyes on. Was he even human? He felt his face redden when the male smiled at him again.

"It's okay, I can see you're stressed."

Hyungwon coughed. He'd always known he was bisexual but he never really felt much of an attraction to the same sex unless they were celebrities. Yet here he was, his Ideal Person, in the flesh. Living and breathing and --  _oh my god is he holding Changkyun?!_

Hyungwon let out a yelp that was so high pitched it surprised even himself, grabbing his son from the stranger's hands and holding onto him for dear life. "What do you _think_ you're doing?!" He snapped, sitting the baby back in his seat on the cart. The little boy whined, reaching his tiny arm out for the stranger.

The other male paled, his ears going red and _oh my god it was so cute._ Hyungwon shook his head. "I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. _He has the cutest damn lisp._ "He was just... reaching for me and I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Hyungwon glared at him, his hand protectively on his son's back. "Daddy," Changkyun said, piercing his thoughts. "Daddy!"

The father looked over at Changkyun, his eyes softening. Meanwhile, the other male's eyes widened, surprised by the fact.

"Daddy?!" The male gasped. Hyungwon turned to him and glared again. He visibly shrunk in his gaze. "Sorry, it's just. I thought he was-- a cousin or something. You two look nothing a like."

"Daddy says I look like mommy!" Changkyun said proudly, his mouth already red from the lollipop. He adjusted the baseball cap that was too big on him but he had to wear and beamed at the other male. His eyes soften and he pouted. "Mommy isn't with us anymore. Daddy says mommy went to a place cause she had other stuff to do!"

Hyungwon winced. "Changkyun, why are you talking so much? You're _never_ like this," he groaned. It was true, Changkyun usually shrunk in the presence of strangers.

Changkyun just grinned. "I like man, daddy," he said. "He gave Kyunnie a 'pop!" Changkyun furrowed his brows. "Can man be daddy too?"

Hyungwon gasped and dropped his phone. "Changkyun!" The other man was snickering beside him, picking up his phone.

"Like uh... like uh..." Changkyun stuttered, trying to find the words his two year old brain didn't understand. "Like Hyunnie and Hyukkie!! Two daddies!"

"Oh my god, please shut up," Hyungwon groaned, covering his face. He was as red as a tomato, unable to look at the other male. He heard him chuckle and pull his hand away from his eyes.

"It's okay," the male said, his eyes sparkling. "He's cute. Maybe two daddies would be good for him," he teased, putting the other's phone in his hands. "I'm Hoseok. You owe me dinner for running me over."

Hyungwon blushed a deeper red. Hoseok. _So that's what Angel-devil hybrids are called._ He noticed Hoseok was shorter than him, had broad shoulders with arm muscles bulging from the sleeves. His hair was a shiny copper, his eyes were mischievous and deep brown.

The taller sputtered. "I-I don't--"

"No, no, I deserve it, right, Changkyun?" Hoseok smirked, turning to the little boy. He nodded in agreement, licking on his lollipop with a contented grin.

"Yep, daddy, he 'erve it."

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun and back at the shorter male. "Using my own kid, tsk," he said, still embarrassed and wanting to crawl in a hole.

"I took the liberty to program my number in your phone, and texted my phone so I'll have your number," Hoseok said. "You should really put a lock on it."

Hyungwon gaped at him, not believing anything that was happening. Hoseok just smirked and squeezed his thin arm as he turned away, smiling to the little boy in his seat. "Bye, Changkyun," he said, ruffling the boy's hat hair. The baby replied with a grin. "I hope to see you soon."

"Bye, man! Soon!" Changkyun called out, continuing to eat his lollipop happily.

"You're really going to be the death of me," Hyungwon groaned as they continued shopping. Changkyun giggled.

_________

Hyungwon gripped his phone in his hand, his raven haired boy on his hip as they walked through the mall.

"It's weird, Minhyuk! _He's_ weird," he said, his tone exasperated. Changkyun lolled his head on his shoulder, gripping his father's shirt in a tiny fist.

Hoseok had been texting him since they met in the grocery store, playfully flirting. Hyungwon would be lying if he said he hadn't flirted back. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

 _"Well, you said it yourself, Changkyun never lets strangers touch him. Hell, he barely lets_ Hyunwoo _touch him. Kyunnie likes him, maybe you should give him a chance."_

Hyungwon sighed, adjusting his half-asleep son in his arms as they walked into a store, brightly colored and filled with children's clothes. Changkyun was quickly growing and he needed some more outfits.

 _"Listen, Hyungwon,"_ started his friend. _"You haven't been with anyone since Hanna. You deserve some happiness too."_

The tall male turned a corner to avoid the crowd. He ignored the lump in his throat, the threat of loneliness creeping into his heart. "Changkyun is all I need," he answered, which was true. Sort of.

_"Yes but, Hyungwon. We all need companionship. I know you love Changkyun more than anything, but sometimes we need more than that."_

Hyungwon let out a shaky breath. "What if he's not good to Changkyun?" He asked as he absently looked at the pint-sized sweater vests, his phone tucked in on his shoulder. Changkyun wouldn't wear those in a million years.

_"Then move on to the next one."_

"Minhyuk, it's not as simple as that," he said, moving to the wall of tiny jeans and pants. "What if Kyunnie gets attached to him? And we end up not working out or whatever? I don't want to break his heart, Minhyuk. I couldn't bare the thought of it."

Hyungwon shifted the little boy to his other hip, causing the child to let out a sleepy whine and settle into his neck more. He transferred the phone to his other ear and picked out a couple pairs of jeans, two blue wash and two black. He moved on.

 _"Don't let Kyun see him for a while,"_ Minhyuk finally responded after some thought. _"Make sure you reintroduce them when you know it's serious. Like, draw clear lines, ya know? Tell this dude that you don't want him to have anything to do with Kyun until you two know what you want."_

The tall male hummed in response. _"I guess that seems kind of cruel to say, have nothing to do with Kyun. But explain to him.... just what you told me. There's no games, no teasing."_

Hyungwon flipped through a rack of small flannel shirts as he gathered his thoughts. "If you want to be in a relationship with me, it has to be serious," he said softly.

_"Exactly. Tell him Kyun's heart is just as important to you as your own. And tell him in order to fully win you over, you have to win Kyunnie over too. Eventually, when the time is right."_

Hyungwon thought as he grabbed some t-shirts and a tiny, adorable black hoodie. "You know what, Hyuk?" He started. "I think I'll do it. I'll try it, at least. I'll text him tonight and try. I deserve happiness too, right?"

 _"Damn right!"_ He could practically feel Minhyuk's radiant smile through the phone. _"Try it. You won't regret it."_

So Hyungwon tried.

______

 

"Do you understand?"

Hoseok blinked at him through his copper hair, his face lost in thought. Hyungwon laid out all the rules the moment he had gotten to the diner and Hoseok had asked for Changkyun, who was currently being watched by Minhyuk. Hyungwon's fingers fidgeted above the table.

"All or nothing, I don't want any games," Hyungwon said, biting his bottom lip nervously. "Kyunnie doesn't deserve games. _I_ don't deserve games."

Hoseok stayed silent for a few minutes; Hyungwon expected him to leave. This was all probably jarring to someone who more than likely only wanted a nice fuck. Hoseok was still a stranger, he didn't know Hyungwon or if this would work out. Hyungwon just wanted seriousness, no beating around the bush. He wanted to know if Hoseok wanted seriousness too.

Hoseok slid his fingers above Hyungwon's on the table, pulling them closer to the middle. The taller looked up and Hoseok smiled again. "I understand, and I'm willing. I won't play with your heart and I'll be serious. If things work out today, then we can have more dates? I won't take three days to text you back and I'll take Changkyun into account always. I'll be honest and I won't string you along. We can try this."

So they did.

_____

Hyungwon closed the door to his apartment quietly, leaning against it and smiling happily. On the other side, Hoseok was leaving. Their date had gone better than he ever expected it too. Hoseok was sweet and caring, smart and witty. Gone was the teasing stares and jokes from the day they met, it was replaced by adoring smiles and sparkling eyes.

He walked into the living room to see his best friend and son curled up on the floor together, under a thick blanket with their eyes closed. Hyungwon chuckled and gently picked his little boy up, carrying him to his bedroom. He gently laid him in his bed, brushing his hair back and making sure he was snuggly before going back to wake Minhyuk.

"Minhyuk. You can go home now," the taller murmured, sitting down beside the older on the floor and patting his arm. "Minhyuk, wake up," he groaned, shaking him. He groaned and curled more into the blanket.

Hyungwon smacked him on the forehead, the older yelping and sitting up. "Don't be so loud, my child is asleep!" The taller laughed.

Minhyuk rubbed his forehead. "How'd it go?"

"Great, actually," the taller admitted. "I'm skeptical, still, but it went great. Hoseok wants to be serious so... I'll give him a chance."

Minhyuk beamed at him. "I'm so happy for you. If you need a babysitter I'll always be here, okay? Free of charge. Even if it's for a whole night," he winked.

Hyungwon blushed, smacking Minhyuk over the head. "Don't rush it."

The older laughed.

_______

" _Daddy_!!!"

A piercing scream rang through the tiny house, jolting Hyungwon awake from his accidental nap. His computer sat on the table, papers littered around it. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and rushed toward the sound, fearing the worst. Changkyun with a bloody nose, Changkyun drowning in the bath tub because he was a horrible father and fell asleep.

Changkyun's cries came from the living room, where his tiny two year old body was trying to reach for the television remote nestled in a place he couldn't reach. His favorite blanket was in between his tiny fist, his stuffed bear he loved so much in his arms.

"Daddy!" he cried, rushing to Hyungwon's legs. "I wanna watch 'toons, I can't touch the 'mote."

Hyungwon groaned and picked he boy up, placing him on his hip. "Kyunnie, you can't do that to daddy. I almost had a heart attack!" The boy looked apologetic as Hyungwon took the tv remote and flipped to the channels. He sat his son on the sofa and got him comfortable, letting him watch his cartoons.

The tall male went into the kitchen to make coffee and debate on dinner when he heard a knock on the door.

"I get it!" He heard Changkyun yell followed by a soft thud and the running of small feet.

"No you don't, young man!" Hyungwon said, rushing toward the door but he already had the door open, staring up at the male in front of him. Hoseok.

"Hey, Changkyun," Hoseok smiled, kneeling down toward him. Changkyun smiled.

"'Pop man, you gotta 'pop?"

Hoseok laughed and fetched a lollipop from his pocket, giving it to the little boy. "Call me Hoseok, okay?"

Changkyun beamed, ripping the lollipop open and sticking it in his mouth. Hyungwon took this opportunity to steer Changkyun back to the couch, looking at Hoseok nervously.

He let the male get adjusted as he fixed Changkyun's spot again. He lead him to the kitchen. He and Hoseok had went on countless dates in the past three months but it wasn't anything official. They wanted to take things slow, for Changkyun's sake. They hadn't even kissed yet. "What are you doing here?" Hyungwon asked, eyeing his son around the corner.

"I wanted to take you two out to dinner," Hoseok smiled softly, brushing Hyungwon's hair out of his eyes. "But you seem like you're already settled in. So why don't I order take out?"

Hyungwon blinked at him, biting his lip. He hadn't wanted Changkyun and Hoseok to have a meeting like this for a while.

"I know what you're thinking, but..." Hoseok paused. "I really, _really_ like you. I want to get closer to you," the shorter stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the taller's body, "and that means I should get close to Changkyun, too."

Hyungwon let in a breath, gazing at the older male. His heart thumped erratically in his chest. "Okay," he whispered. "Let's have take out then."

____

"I think you tired my son out," Hyungwon said with a smile, the little boy laying horizontal on Hoseok's legs as he slept. "He really likes you, Hoseok."

The other's cheeks turned a slight pink and smiled. "You think so?"

Hyungwon nodded. "I know so," he said, brushing his son's hair out of his eyes. "He's usually quiet and shy around strangers. He doesn't really open up to anyone unless he likes them."

Hoseok smiled softly, rubbing the baby's back. "Kind of like you?"

Hyungwon blushed. "Exactly like me, maybe a little more warm," he chuckled. "Let me put him to bed."

Hyungwon lifted the boy off of Hoseok's legs, gently carrying him to bed and tucking him in. He whined and Hyungwon took that to meaning he wanted his stuffed bear, so he gently gave it to him and the little one was back asleep.

He softly shut the door and walked back into the living room, where Hoseok was cleaning up the mess he and Changkyun had made while playing. "It's okay, I'll clean it up later."

Hoseok smiled and shook his head, gathering the trash from their take out and going to the kitchen to dump it all. Hyungwon followed. "I'm... I'm glad you came over."

Hoseok turned around and wrapped his arm around Hyungwon's torso, pulling him close. The taller placed his hands on the other's chest. "I'm glad you allowed me to be here," he replied.

Hyungwon smiled. "I... really like you, Hoseok."

"I really like you too," he replied back, his voice soft. Hyungwon lost himself in the older male's deep brown eyes, unable to tear away. "I really want it to work."

Hyungwon believed him. He didn't know why, but he did. All these months they've learned each other, and it made Hyungwon fall deeper into the hole that was Hoseok. He was only slightly surprised when he felt soft lips collide with his own, but he was fully surprised when his hands slid around Hoseok's neck and pulled him closer. He didn't expect himself to do that, but he did, and their mouths were meshing as one.

Hoseok deepened the kiss with his tongue, making Hyungwon groan as they explored each other. He pulled away only when he felt it was going too fast, his hand sliding on Hoseok's cheek. He smiled.

"I should probably go," Hoseok murmured, a smile on his lips. "Even though I don't want to."

The taller didn't want him to go either, but he knew it was best. They kissed more, holding their bodies close until Hoseok had to leave. "I'll see you soon?"

Hyungwon nodded. "Definitely," he whispered before pulling the shorter into another deep kiss.

______

Hyungwon stumbled into the living room, his glasses askew and his clothes hastily put on. "I'll be there soon, I'll have to bring my son-- well I can't exactly help it, can I? Do you want me there or not?!"

Hoseok walked to him, adjusting his glasses as he hung up the phone. "What's going on?"

Hyungwon sighed tiredly, leaning into Hoseok's touch. "I hate to cut our time so short, but there's an emergency at work," he said softly, putting his hand on his son's head as he ran up to them, looking at them with curious eyes.

"Gotta work, daddy?" He asked cutely.

"Yea, Kyunnie. Go get your shoes, you have to go with me," he said.

"I can watch him," Hoseok suggested gently, fixing Hyungwon's clothes.

Hyungwon blinked. He couldn't do that, Changkyun was his world. He wasn't sure he could trust Hoseok that much just yet.

"I know, I'll have your world in my hands. But I can do it, trust me," Hoseok smiled. Changkyun walked up with his shoes and Hyungwon sat to help him.

"You can't expect trust unless you give me some, Hyungwon."

The taller paused while putting on the boy's shoe. He was right. It wasn't like Hoseok would hurt Changkyun, anyways. Something tugged at his heart.

"Okay, fine, Changkyun, do you wanna stay with Hoseok?" the boy cheered, not even thinking about it.

"Hosi yes! I wanna stay with Hosi, daddy!"

Hyungwon smiled sadly and kissed his baby's forehead. "Okay, but bathtime and bedtime. Don't try to talk him out of it like you do Hyukkie," he said. Changkyun grinned and jumped in Hoseok's arms.

Hyungwon walked to Hoseok and smiled. "I swear if you hurt him, I'll kill you."

"I know," the shorter grinned.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Hurry back," Hoseok smiled, kissing Hyungwon on the lips gently.

"Ew no! That's daddy!" Changkyun giggled, pushing Hoseok's face away, replacing him and giving his father a sloppy kiss. Hyungwon laughed and gave them both one last kiss, rushing out the door so he could be home quicker.

_____

Things almost got too heated when Hyungwon got home. It kind of scared him, honestly. One moment they were lounging on the sofa, Hoseok's arm around Hyungwon and Changkyun tucked into bed, and the next Hyungwon was straddling Hoseok's lap as their tongues and teeth clashed.

He pulled away when he felt cold fingers sliding up his shirt. "What are you doing?" He panted, their lips swollen and red.

Hoseok swallowed from below him, retracting his hand and placing it on his hip. "I'm sorry I.. got a little carried away."

Hyungwon blushed, sitting on Hoseok's legs. "I want to take things slow... this is too fast..."

Hoseok brushed his fingers through the taller's disheveled locks, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Hyungwon chewed on his bottom lip. "Maybe we should take a step back, Hoseok."

The shorter looked at him as if he punched him in the face. "What?! Hyungwon, no, please, I won't touch you without your okay anymore, please."

Hyungwon frowned, sliding his hand against the older's cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. "I won't let you push me away, Hyungwon," the older said. "I.. like you too much. I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me, Chae."

The taller gave him a small smile. "Don't lie to me."

Hoseok smiled, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "I don't lie," he whispered into the taller's mouth, deepening the kiss once more.

____

It happened on a rainy night, roughly eight months and ten days since the start of their relationship. Hoseok had stayed over every so often at that point, and tonight it was "too wet" for him to go home.

Except, Hyungwon just wanted to hold and be held by him.

It started out as innocent, holding each other under the blankets in Hyungwon's room, listening to the soft rain and enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't until one started to kiss the other gently before it got heated.

Hyungwon didn't stop Hoseok as he pulled his shirt off. Hoseok didn't stop it either, and they both were lying naked before they knew it.

Hyungwon paused abruptly at one point, looking up at Hoseok with wide eyes. He cupped his head in Hoseok's cheek and smiled softly, his heart beating out of his chest. "I've never--"

"I'll take care of you."

"I know." Hyungwon paused, sliding his fingers into Hoseok's hair.

"Hyungwon?"

"Yea?"

"I love you..."

Hyungwon stopped breathing. "I love you too," he whispered back, trapping Hoseok's lips into a passionate kiss.

Hoseok was gentle that time, amazing, brilliant. He took care of Hyungwon, paying attention to all the preparation and every small bit of the younger's needs.

Hyungwon was in bliss. The feeling of Hoseok inside of him, at first, was overwhelming. The older kissed his eyes, his nose, his lips until he was ready. They climaxed together, their lips inches apart as they moaned quietly, feeling each other's breaths hot on their faces.

"I love you so much," the older breathed, pulling Hyungwon closer after he collapsed beside him. "I love you and your son more than... the life in me..." he breathed, their legs tangling together.

The younger buried his face against Hoseok's neck, the smile unable to leave his face. The shorter mentioned his son, his Changkyunnie, his life, his world.

"I love you too," The taller murmured. "We love you too."

* * *

 

 

Hyungwon curled up beside Hoseok as he wrapped his arm around him, the little boy curled up in Hoseok's lap with his blanket and stuffed animal.

Even after all these years, Changkyun couldn't part with the stupid things.

"Hyungwonnie?"

"Hm," Hyungwon replied, his head nestled in Hoseok's neck, half asleep.

"How long have we been together?"

"Mm, three years now?"

"Married?"

"Two."

"Funny."

"What is?"

"Even after three years, I still feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"My heart still skips a beat every time you look at me." Hoseok paused. "I still love you and this boy more than anything I've ever loved in my life."

Hyungwon smiled, pressing a sleepy kiss on Hoseok's neck. "Funny."

"What is?"

"After all this time... I feel the same."


End file.
